1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus for monitoring the remaining storage period of frozen foods.
Frozen comestibles are usually provided with an expiration date; or, in essence, comestibles or foods which are frozen by the homemaker herself are equipped with a label or tag which lists the type of the commodity and/or the expiration date thereof. However, in maintaining a supply in a filled, freezer, it is possible to quickly lose the ability of monitoring at which point in time which particular commodity has reached its expiration date. The monitoring and the searching out of the respective commodity or comestible in this manner is not especially effective, and is burdened with a high degree of uncertainty with regard to the searching out of the commodity whose remaining storage period has already expired.